Study Time is Fun Time
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: AU. Another 'Sengoku High' drabble. The seniors manage to find ways to amuse themselves in school library while causing another teacher to quit by default.


It was third period and both Abi and Kouga were walking to study hall. It didn't even matter if they were late; the teacher fell asleep most of the time or got distracted with arguing with another student or Naraku about using books as ammo. Before they were three feet in front of the library, they already heard her going at it with Hiten and Naraku, "STOP THROWING THE BOXCAR CHILDREN BOOKS AT EACHOTHER!! DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY I WASTED ON THOSE BOOKS?!!"

"Well it seems, the boys came finally to class." Abi commented while Kouga sighed.

"When I actually have to study for an exam, they show up," He mumbled, "Fun."

They both entered in at the same table and somehow avoided, signing in the late book and sneaked to a table behind the bookshelf, "Now where those notes go?" Abi muttered while Kouga groaned, "Oh my god. Why'd we have to sit here?"

"Why?" Abi looked up, "What's wrong?"

Kouga pointed a finger at a familiar couple, making out two tables away from them. "Oh, so that's why they have Naraku used as a distraction."

"Figures." Kouga sighed, making a paper ball before tossing one at the guy's head. "C'mon Sesshoumaru, you're gonna have to do better than that!"

Abi grinned and rubbed her fingers at Kikyou, "Shame on you! It's a library!" she whispered as loud as she could from their distance.

"What are you two up too?" Kouga asked sternly while walking over to them, "You two should know better than use Hiten and Naraku as decoys. SHAME!"

"Hey, it's better than the hallway. Atleast here, you get some _privacy_." Sesshoumaru snorted, "It isn't as if you have a clean record yourself, Toddman."

"Stuff it, Sesshoumaru." Kouga scoffed, "For once, I actually _have_ an exam to study for."

"Well do you have to sit _there_?" Sesshoumaru snapped pointing at Kouga's previous seat.

"No," Kouga drawled, "I can sit here!" he mocked taking Sesshoumaru chair as Kikyou tried to fix her clothes.

"You were trying to hit 'second base'," Kouga noted before smirking. "Weren't you?"

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Ooh! That chair has wheels! I'm gonna go sit on that one!" they heard Hiten yell.

"Hey, I found an untouched Snapple bottle! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!!" Naraku shouted while the librarian 'shh'ed them. "SILENCE!"

"WHOOO!!" Hiten whirled as Naraku ran away from Ms. Thompson. Abi sighed and took a seat next to Kikyou, who was now on her sidekick, ignoring her boyfriend's banter with Kouga.

"So," Abi smirked, "What led up to _this_?" she gestured at Sesshoumaru, who was still arguing with Kouga.

Kikyou shrugged, "He wouldn't stay still. Had to keep him quiet somehow." She told her while Abi blinked.

"Did you know a lady got raped by a dolphin?" Kikyou told her while Abi gave her a weird look.

"Why would you bother to look that up? That's disturbing." Kikyou shrugged and showed her the picture of the woman.

"I dunno. Naraku just told me last period while we were in the computer lab."

"You two were making those disturbing comics again, weren't you?" Abi asked.

"Kinda." Kikyou said as Abi read the first few headlines. "Whoa, that's intense… but it wasn't his fault, was it?"

"Nope. She was just horny." Kikyou explained before putting her sidekick away. "Now, why is Kouga in a studious mood all of a sudden?"

"He failed his last math test with a 63… so knowing how much of a pushy girlfriend Ayame is, she wants him to get a better score…" she left off.

"She threatened him with no sex, didn't she?" Kikyou smirked while Abi sighed, "I think that's the case."

"I knew it." Kikyou looked over at Sesshoumaru and Kouga who were now drawing ugly caricatures of themselves. "Should we stop them?" she looked over at Abi.

She thought it over and shook her head, "Nah. Let them get their steam out." She paused when she heard moaning close behind the bookshelves. She nudged Kikyou and pointed at the direction, she heard the moaning come from. They both grinned and snuck their way through until they gasped at whom the moans were coming from.

Both girls were stifling giggles as the couple was still oblivious to their discovery. "I heard Love was blind but not this _oblivious_…" Abi hinted off at as suspected Kagura looked over her shoulder and Bankotsu lazily peeked through but went back to their current activity until they did a double take. "Shit!" Bankotsu growled as Kagura jumped off his lap and it wasn't until then Kikyou and Abi noticed she was topless and Bankotsu was trying to buckle up his pants.

Kikyou backed off and covered her face while Abi gaped, "Wow. Just wow…" Kikyou groaned as Abi turned her head.

"Were you two seriously planning to have sex… here!?" Abi snapped, still looking away. "Out of all places?"

"It's not as if we didn't." Kagura said as both girls stared at her incredously, "What? We didn't do it here."

"You were going to if we didn't stop you." Abi snapped.

"It's not as if we didn't do it _before_."

"You mean you did it _**before**_?" Abi hinting off some anger as Kagura rolled her eyes, "Why should I tell you about my love life?"

"You two just started going out!" Abi snapped.

"Yeah but we knew eachother for over three years." Bankotsu corrected.

"As _friends_!" Abi hissed as Bankotsu shrugged, "She's already comfortable with me. So there's no need for boundaries between us two."

"I have the right mind to tell Naraku." Abi threatened while Kagura arched a brow, "So? What's he going to do?"

"Snap _his_ dick off, for sure." Abi pointed at Bankotsu while Kikyou waved the issue, "Abi, that's their choice. If they want to do it, then let them."

"Yeah. I mean no one told you give up your virginity that fast either." Bankotsu remarked while Abi scowled.

"I think it's time we left, right Abi?" Kikyou hinted, tugging Abi by her arm. "No. I wanna make sure they're **in** their clothes and not **out** of them again.."

"Oh don't worry," Kagura threw her shirt over her head, "You killed my mood today." she huffed while walking towards a table, where Sesshoumaru and Kouga were doodling on random scraps of paper. Bankotsu groaned and wheeled himself over to where Kagura sat at.

"I can't believe they would actually try to have sex here."

"I don't think they were '_trying_' too, Abi." Kikyou said as Naraku ran and hid behind them two, "Hey guys! How's the weather out there?"

"Mr. Nayotake, come back here and recycle that bottle!" Ms. Thompson ordered while Naraku dashed off, once she got to close to him, "NEVER!!"

"WHEEE!!" Hiten shouted while pushing himself, at all directions over the room. "And you, GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!!"

"Hey! People are trying to have _**fun**_ here!" Hiten snapped, wheeling away from Ms, Thompson, every time she got closer to him. "GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!!"

"NO!"

"Give it back, young man!" she snarled while Hiten scoffed, "NEVER!!" Hiten yelled as he started flinging rubber bands at her.

"ACK! OWW! STOP THAT!! SIT AT YOU SEAT!!" she demanded while Hiten raised his nose up, "No."

"You want detention?" she snapped.

"NO!"

"Say, that _does_ looks like you." Bankotsu commented on Sesshoumaru caricature of 'Kouga'.

Kagura chuckled, "Well Toddman has the right concept of Sesshoumaru's head, that's for sure."

Sesshoumaru frowned and started to make a drawing of Kagura instead. Both Kouga and Bankotsu laughed at the outcome.

"HEY! My lips aren't that big and… why is my ass big!?" Kagura snapped while Bankotsu reached for the portrait and tucked it into his pocket. "I like it."

"Well you _do_ have a big mouth…" Kouga blinked as Kagura scowled. "Not too mention, you're kinda small up _here_." Kouga motioned at the 'chest' area.

Kagura jumped on Kouga and bit his arm, "DIE!"

"AHHH!! I GOT RABIES!!" Kouga hissed while Bankotsu pried her off of him and kept her in a locked embrace. Her arms were restricted and her hips were locked down. All she could do was frowned and give Kouga an intimidating stare. "Bankotsu, you have to learn when to control that _bitch_. I could be infected and it'll be all her fault!" Kouga pointed while Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"CHAIR!" Ms. Thompson yelled

"MINE!" Hiten yelled back.

"CHAIR!"

"MINE!"

"CHAIR!"

"MINE!" Ms. Thompson snatched the chair away and Hiten fell on the floor.

"OWW! ABUSE! She dropped me!" Hiten pointed at her as Naraku dug through her drawers.

"Ms. Thompson I didn't know you like to stare at these gay models…" Naraku said aloud before pulling a riding crop out.

"Naraku put that down!" Ms. Thompson fumed.

"Yeah, you don't know where that's _been_ at!" Hiten joked while Naraku threw the whip down. "Ewww..."

"ALRIGHT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS!!" Ms. Thompson yelled while pointing at Naraku and Hiten, "YOU TWO, SIT AS FAR AS AWAY FROM EACHOTHER AS POSSIBLE! AS FOR YOU GIRLS, TAKE A SEAT!!" she hollered at Kikyou and Abi who instantly found a seat next to Kouga. Ms. Thompson stormed over to their table and snatched up the paper, Bankotsu was drawing. "WHOS'S THIS!?"

"Marilyn Monroe." He sarcastically remarked.

"WHO!?"

"Shhh!! People are trying to concentrate." Hiten giggled, ignoring the death glare she sent him.

"See, look we're behaving." Kouga blinked while Ms. Thompson snorted before walking away.

"Did she leave?" Naraku peeped out from behind a book rack. "Mhm." Sesshoumaru agreed as Kikyou crawled over and laid on his chest.

Naraku sighed in relief, "Finally." He laid back on the table and Kikyou picked up a marker and drew a shark on him. "Wow, it's just what I always wanted."

Kikyou grinned, "It's ugly." Naraku harshly commented while she pouted and pushed him off the table, creating a loud thud. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Construction workers!" Kagura lied, throwing a pencil at her sleuth for a brother.

"What was I doing here again?" Hiten asked while Bankotsu shrugged, "Beats me."

"Wanna cut?" Hiten offered while both Bankotsu and Kagura shrugged. "Sure, why not." They said before walking out of the room.

"And then there _was_ us." Naraku said, still on the floor. Kikyou blinked and poked him with her iron maids, "Can you breathe?"

"I'm talking, does it look like I can breathe?!" Naraku snapped while Kikyou's brows knotted. She kept kicking him and Sesshoumaru just watched in amusement.

"OW! OW OW OWWWW! That last kick hurt!" Naraku moaned while Kikyou stepped on his arm, "Then get up then."

"I'm lazy." Naraku stated while Kikyou tried to roll him over, "I'm not fucking *Brazil! DO NOT ROLL ME OVER!!" he protested while Kikyou stomped on his back. "Don't you dare talk about my babies!"

Kouga blinked, "Why am I here again?"

Abi sighed, "To study for Mirabelli's exam tomorrow."

"Oh, that… well Sesshoumaru already explain how to do proportions and factoring, so I guess there's no need for studying." He said, ignoring Naraku's groans.

"Oh… well." Abi quipped while looking over at her watch, "We have like six minutes left of class."

"Six minutes left of what?" Naraku asked before grunting when Kikyou kicked him on his ass. "Six minutes left for me to kick your ass!"

"Kikyou, I think you bruised Naraku enough today." Sesshoumaru suggested while Kikyou scoffed, "I guess."

Naraku slowly sat up and moved to a close chair, glaring at Kikyou throughout the entire time. "You're gonna get it in lunch."

"Oh yeah sureee." Kikyou drawled, waving her hand at him as Abi leaned her head on her hand. "So how are we going to kill five minutes?"

"Any gossip?" Kouga suggested while everyone stared at Naraku.

"What? I didn't hear anything today."

"How nice." Sesshoumaru quipped.

"Ummm, we can role play?" Kikyou shrugged.

"As who?" Naraku asked as Abi raised her hand, "Ooh! I know! Me and Kouga could own unicorns."

"Why unicorns?" he asked. "Why not werewolves?"

"Just shut up." Abi slapped his arm before getting serious, "I bought a unicorn today." she smiled, playing along as her character.

"Word. How much? I paid thirty dollars for mines." Kouga said, getting into character.

"I paid ten for mine." Abi pointed and laughed, "Hahahahahaha…"

"Yeah well… mines came with a brush."

"Mines came with a frosty coupon and a brush." Abi laughed while Naraku blinked.

"Man, we _are_ bored… OW!!" Naraku screeched while Kikyou kicked him from under the table.

"Really? Well mines came with a bracelet and I sold that for a dollar!"

"My unicorn is black!" Abi said smugly while Kouga blinked.

"Mines is pink."

"Mines have silver horn!" Abi bragged.

"Mines is made out of solid gold!" Kouga stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah well…" Abi paused, "Mines has a big dick!" she snickered while Kikyou giggled.

Kouga fell silent. "Mines is gay." He kept a serious face abit longer than Abi did, before he and the guys broke down laughing. "Really?"

"Yeah. Y'know that offended me." Kouga said getting serious. He crossed his arms, "I think I deserve an apology."

"We should set up a play date sometime." Abi blinked, ignoring his previous statement.

Kouga shook his head "I would like my apology first."

"Why should I?" Abi crossed her arms. "You made your unicorn gay. Not me."

"Well it was _your_ idea." Kouga rolled his eyes while Abi scowled and kicked him under the table. "OWWWW!!"

"You men are soo insensitive." She commented while Naraku randomly pulled out a playboy magazine. Just then the Principal came in and gasped at the magazine Naraku had. "Mr. Nayotake, what do you think you are doing with that magazine?!"

"Reading it, duh." Naraku drawled, "This is a _library_, you know."

"Yes! And you're supposed to read literature your age!" he said snatching the dirty magazine away from him.

"Hey, I'm old enough to buy it!" Naraku snapped while he and the Principal had a tug of war match. Ms. Thompson then walked up to the Principal and waited, impatiently for his attention. "Principal Winkler."

"NAYOTAKE! GIVE ME THIS MAGAZINE!"

"NEVER!"

"Principal Winkler."

"NOW, NARAKU!"

"NO!"

"Principal Winkler!"

"On the count to ten!" the principal started the count down.

"NEVER!! MINE MINE MINE!!"

"PRINCIPAL WINKLER!!" Ms. Thompson yelled as Winkler froze, "Yes, Ms. Thompson?"

"I'm quitting. Here's my letter of resignation." She said handing him a letter before leaving. Winkler did a double tape before turning to glare at the seniors that stood seated. "Ms. Thompson! Wait, surely you don't mean this!!"

"In fact sir, I do." She told him, "I am not paid enough money to supervise those evil brats!"

"But Edna, they're just seniors! What harm can they do?" Winkler said as the copy room was exploded in shaving cream. The assistant librarian ran out covered in ink and shaving cream, "The machines exploded and there's ink and cheap shaving cream everywhere!"

"Ask them." She pointed at them while everyone put an innocent face on. "I'm leaving this place to rid of old memories and settle down in a decent city. And hopefully get another job, without nut cases like those two." She pointed at Kouga and Naraku.

"Edna please don't go. We need you here. Please! I beg of you, I cannot find any other teacher who is willing to switch to this course." Winkler pleaded.

"No Gerald. My work here, in _this_ school is done." She snatched her hand out of his grip, "Good day to you. Something tells me you're going to need it!"

Once the coast was clear, most of the kids applauded while Naraku and Kouga gave a standing ovation leading some other students to follow in suit. Winkler groaned and held his head, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!" he shouted before running out of the room.

"Say, who set up the bomb this period? I saw you and Hiten goofing off, being no where near the copier room." Abi brought up.

Naraku scoffed, "I had Kagura set up the bomb before class started."

"So how many teachers does this make so far?" Kouga asked, pulling out a small old torn scrapbook.

"I believe this is our 42nd teacher we drove insane." Kikyou said as Kouga jotted it down. "State our reasoning."

"She was too old and loud for her own age." Naraku debriefed.

"Identify tools of torture." Kouga said.

"Two years of commitment and two shaving cream bombs did the trick." Kikyou said crossing her arms.

"Explain how."

"Excessive nagging and book maltreatment." Naraku stated as Kouga jotted it down. "I say, we'll be successful in life."

"…I hate my life." Sesshoumaru groaned.

**A/N****; This was meant to a short one shot but it ended up being longer than usual. Ah wells, I hoped you guys enjoyed this… my ass hurts.**

**  
*Brazil is the name of one of Kikyou's cats.**


End file.
